Bipolar
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Aku membenci mereka. Aku menyukai mereka. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Apakah aku membingungkan? Tentu saja. Aku sulit dipahami. Akulah seorang yang bipolar. [AU]


_Gemericik hujan membasahi tubuhku yang terpatung di antara malam. Mengenai setiap jengkal tubuhku yang hanya berbalut yukata berwarna orchid. Surai indigo legamku melayu dibuatnya, sementara iris mataku yang melawan warna gulita tetap terarah lurus pada dirgantara kelam di atas sana. Sayup, latar vokalisasi di sekitarku hanyalah desiran angin dan hewan yang masih tetap terjaga. Tak tersentuh nuansa malam, aku justru bermandikan air yang turun dari langit di malam itu. Aku kedinginan. __**Aku tidak kedinginan**__. Aku ingin terlelap. __**Aku tidak ingin terlelap**__. _

_Betapa aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. __**Betapa aku ingin hidup dalam kekal**__. Mereka benar-benar malang. __**Mereka hanyalah sampah yang tidak bernilai sekalipun lenyap dari muka bumi.**__ Aku terkekeh sejenak, tetapi bibir ini lekas mengatup sekelebat waktu. _

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto

_(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)_

SasuHina

AU & OoC

**Bipolar**

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan dengan surai berwarna hitam legam dengan kemilau berwarna _teal_ apabila terkena sinar mentari. Ia terlahir untuk menjadi sebatang kara tatkala orang tuanya menjadi korban keganasan manusia dua tahun silam tepat di usianya yang ke-17 tahun. Di dunia yang kejam ketika hukum rimba berlaku, kekuatan adalah yang dipuja. Para penyembah berlomba-lomba melakukan apa pun demi apa yang disebut sebagai tumpuan hidup. Mencuri, membunuh, dan hal yang seharusnya tabu kian menjadi laksana hal biasa dalam suatu aktivitas. Ketika agnostik adalah pilihan, siapa pun memilihnya. Bagi mereka, Sang Pencipta adalah perjuangan. Bagi mereka menyandarkan hidup pada suatu _ketiadaan_ dan _harapan_ hanyalah lelucon murahan.

Malam terasa begitu mencekam. Air hujan perlahan melunturkan noda merah _cayenne _di _yukata_ berwarna_ turquoise_ sang pemuda_. _Di sekitar kaki sang pemuda, potongan tubuh manusia malang yang terkena sabetan _kusanagi_ sang pemuda berserak sembarang. Jemari putih sang pemuda lalu meraih sebuah kantung berisi kepingan uang di dalamnya dan beranjak pergi. Kejam? Memang. Tapi Sasuke juga bukannya seorang buta. Ia mengetahui siapa target yang akan ia cabut nyawanya. Pria bernama Danzou yang sesaat lalu dibinasakan olehnya merupakan seorang koruptor, atau setidaknya pernah menjadi koruptor beberapa tahun silam sebelum akhirnya pergantian pemimpin kerajaan terjadi dan membuat ia berotasi kehidupan; jatuh dalam lubang kemiskinan akibat kalah dalam pertaruhan koalisi. Untuk manusia sepertinya, Uchiha tunggal tak perlu berbelas kasih.

Sang pemuda hendak melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebuah kedai untuk sekadar memimu sake demi menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kehujanan. Namun, sebuah siluet membuat ia berhenti. Dipandangi olehnya sosok seseorang yang tengah terpaku di antara hujan yang kian deras dalam kebingungan. Siluet tersebut rupanya adalah seorang gadis dengan _kimono_ berwarna plum yang indah. Surai sang gadis yang panjang dibiarkannya tergerai dibilas air hujan. Sasuke tak tahu paras sang gadis karena ia mengenakan sebuah topeng berwarna putih dengan corak seperti wajah seseorang yang tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di bawah hujan seperti itu?" Uchiha muda memutuskan mendekat dan melontarkan pertanyaan.

Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh. Suara yang terdengar begitu ceria menyambut pertanyaan sang Uchiha. "Aku hanya sedang merasakan mandi hujan di malam hari! Ini menyenangkan!"

Gadis bertopeng tertawa. Alis Sasuke terangkat. Ini pertamakalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang berbicara dengan amat gembira. Sepengetahuannya, setiap gadis Jepang akan bicara dengan tutur kata yang halus dan suara yang lembut.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah hujan? _Ah_! Kau pasti ingin merasakan mandi hujan sama sepertiku, bukan?" Gadis itu terus mengoceh dengan nada bicara yang riang. Ia tampak tak mengalami kendala kendati tubuhnya kini telah kuyup kebasahan.

Tak acuh terhadap apa yang diocehkannya, Sasuke lantas menarik pergelangan sang gadis. "Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang! Sangat berbahaya jika seorang gadis sendirian di malam hari!"

Gadis itu bersiul. Membunyikan irama yang tetap ceria sesuai dengan perangainya. "Sayang sekali~! Aku tidak punya tempat untuk bernaung!"

Langkah Sasuke yang sebelumnya mengayuh dengan cepat menembus deras hujan kini kehilangan geraknya. Ia terbelalak kaget. Dipikirnya mungkin sang gadis adalah tunawisma yang mengalami gangguan mental akibat depresi berkepanjangan setelah mengalami tindak asusila. Sang pemuda lantas menghiraukan pemikirannya. Jemarinya kian erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Membawanya serta-merta masuk ke dalam kedai.

* * *

_Trak …._

"Silakan. Ini pesanan Anda." Seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang merupakan pelayan kedai meletakkan nampan berisi sebotol _sake_, sebotol teh hijau, satu porsi _edamame_, dan dua buah cawan.

"Minumlah teh itu." Sasuke memberikan titah pada sang gadis. "Kemudian, beritahu aku siapa kau."

"_Eeeh~_? Aku tidak mau minum teh! Meskipun terlihat seperti ini, usiaku sudah 23 tahun, jadi aku mau minum _sake_! Berikan aku _sake_ itu!"

Kembali, Sasuke dibuat tercengang dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis dengan suara dan tingkah kekanakan itu telah berusia 23 tahun. Empat tahun lebih tua dari dirinya sendiri.

Menyadari ketercengangan sang Uchiha muda, sang gadis bertopeng tergelak dalam tawa. "Kau pasti tidak menyangka, bukan? Haha!"

Oniks Sasuke menajam. Ini pertamakalinya ia bermaksud baik terhadap seseorang sekalipun sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang samurai yang bahkan sanggup meregang nyawa seseorang. Sialnya, orang yang pertamakali ia tolong justru seorang gadis yang bak kelainan jiwa. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke sedikit menyesal.

"_Ah_! Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kenalkan!" Gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata, tapi panggil saja Hinata. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, tapi aku merasa senang! Mari saling mengakrabkan diri!"

Uchiha muda mendengus. Ia tidak berniat membalas sodoran tangan sang gadis. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sama sepertimu. Aku mengembara tanpa tujuan yang pasti."

"Begitukah? _Hooo~_! Kalau begitu, setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

Sasuke meneguk secawan _sake_ sekaligus hingga isinya habis dalam sekali teguk. Ditatap olehnya riuh pengunjung kedai yang lain dengan sirat sendu. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menetap di kota ini sementara."

"Kota ini menyenangkan. Kau tidak akan menyesal berada di sini—_HACHOU_!"

Sasuke terlonjak. Perhatiannya teralih pada sang Hyuuga dan bersinnya. "Kau masuk angin."

"Haha!" Hinata tertawa lepas sembari mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah topengnya. Memberikan celah untuk mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. "Kurasa begitu!"

"Kau tinggal di mana selama ini? Meski tidak punya rumah, kau tidak mungkin tidur di jalanan, bukan?" Sasuke menopang dagu.

"Ahaha~! Aku tidur di mana saja. Aku tidak keberatan. Aku pernah tidur di atas bukit, di atas bebatuan besar di pinggiran sungai, dan alam bebas lainnya!"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu lagi dengan sang gadis yang begitu santai menjalani hidup yang seperti itu sekalipun berada di antara kekejaman era samurai. "_Kh_! Kau ini perempuan! Setidaknya, tidurlah di tempat yang layak!"

Hinata hanya menimpali ucapan sang pemuda dengan tawa renyah. Membuat sang pemuda tidak habis pikir dibuatnya. Merasa tidak dapat membiarkan sang gadis begitu saja, sang pemuda pada akhirnya membuat suatu keputusan.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kita akan mencari penginapan untuk bermalam."

"BENARKAH? AKU BOLEH IKUT DENGANMU? YEAY!" Sang gadis Hyuuga mengangkat kedua tangannya, sedangkan sang Uchiha menyumpal telinganya dengan dua jemari.

"Ayo pergi! Bawa saja botol _sake _dan _edamame_ yang belum kau sentuh itu. Aku tahu kau kesulitan memakannya karena tidak mau membuka topengmu."

"Baik~!" Hinata tampak semangat mendekap sepiring _edamame_ dan _botol sake_ sembari berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang melangkah di depannya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Semenjak memutuskan menyewa dua kamar untuk beberapa malam, Sasuke dan Hinata harus bekerja untuk menutupi biaya sewa yang tidak murah. Beruntung, tempo hari kerajaan mengadakan sayembara untuk para samurai yang ingin bekerja sebagai pengawal kerajaan dan Sasuke berhasil lulus tes yang dipersiapkan. Tidak tanggung, melihat kelihaian sang pemuda menggunakan _kusanagi_-nya, Uchiha Sasuke kini menjadi bagian dari _shinsengumi_. Ia melaksanakan misi untuk menumpas kejahatan. Setidaknya, meski ia pun pernah melakukan pembunuhan, ia membunuh objek secara selektif dan memilih target yang memang pernah melakukan kejahatan seperti korupsi atau memprovokasi pembantaian rakyat jelata yang tidak berdosa. Kali ini, ia dapat mengarahkan persepsinya pada tempatnya sebagai _shinsengumi_. Sementara itu, Sasuke tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang sang Hyuuga ambil. Ia bahkan merasa heran pada siapa pun yang mengizinkan seseorang yang enggan melepaskan topeng untuk bekerja.

* * *

"SASUKE~!" Suara derap langkah yang terdengar bising membuat Sasuke mengeluh karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia telah terjaga selama dua malam, bukan hal aneh jika ia mengiba tidur untuk sebentar saja. Sayangnya, kehadiran Hinata sama dengan ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

_SRAK!_

Pintu kamar Sasuke bergeser dan memunculkan sosok seseorang yang merasuk ke sana dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya. Hinata bersimpuh di sisi Sasuke yang masih terbaring. Sang gadis bahkan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke begitu saja.

"Jangan jadi pemalas! Aku membawa makanan yang lezat untukmu~! Makanlah!"

Sasuke spontan beranjak duduk. Dipijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. Ingin sekali memarahi sang gadis, tapi ia tidak tega terutama setelah tahu bahwa sang gadis telah membawakannya makanan.

"Apa aku harus memakannya sekarang?" Suara bariton Sasuke sedikit dihiasi dengan geraman. Rupanya ia memang sangat mengantuk.

Anggukan bersemangat dari Hinata lantas membuat sang Uchiha menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan kekeraskepalaan gadis bertopeng tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke lantas duduk bersila dan menyumpitkan panganan yang ada.

"Selamat makan."

Beberapa panganan telah masuk ke dalam mulut sang Uchiha. Terasa lezat di lidah. Akan tetapi, ia sedikit merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Hinata di sisinya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Wajah sang gadis bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Apa makanannya enak, Sasuke~?" Pertanyaan bernada antusias dilontarkan sang gadis.

Meskipun sesungguhnya hal ini merepotkan dan sedikit menyebalkan, Sasuke selalu kalah oleh kebaikan sang Hyuuga. Ia tahu Hinata tidak pernah bermaksud buruk terhadapnya. Sebaliknya, sang Hyuuga selalu memperhatikannya dengan baik. Ketika berada seharian di dalam penginapan, Sasuke selalu mendapati kamarnya telah rapi sekembalinya dari misi. Sasuke selalu disambut oleh sapaan riang dari sang Hyuuga di pagi hari yang kerap menyelamatkan ia dari rasa sepi. Sasuke bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan sang gadis. Ia merasakan kembali hangatnya, ramainya, dan harmoninya memiliki seseorang. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika keluarganya masih hidup.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Iya. Aku menikmatinya."

"Syukurlah!" Hinata tertawa riang.

_TAK!_

Uchiha muda mendaratkan sebuah jitakan kecil di atas kepala sang gadis, membuatnya mengaduh dengan nyaring. Namun, setelahnya hanya ada obrolan menyenangkan di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

Hari ini keduanya berencana mengitari pertokoan yang mana tengah diadakan festival tari-tarian. Beberapa _maiko _dan _geisha _tampak memenuhi jalanan di petang hari, mempertontonkan pesona mereka sembari menari diiringi dengan suara gaduh dan bertempo dari tabuhan _taiko_. Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri berdampingan. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan karena Sasuke berkilah tidak ingin Hinata terhimpit dan terinjak pengunjung lain yang memadati jalanan. Sang Hyuuga muda sesekali memekik girang ketika melihat tarian eksotis yang diperlihatkan para _geisha_ dan _maiko_ tersebut. Setelah puas menyaksikan suguhan tarian, Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menuju penjual permen berwarna-warni yang dapat dibentuk sesuka hati dengan cara ditarik seperti karet. Hinata memesan satu permen dengan bentuk hati, sementara pemuda _raven_ menolak karena ia memang tidak menyukai makanan yang manis.

"Kau senang, Sasuke~?"

Sasuke memberikan anggukan kecil. "Iya. Rasanya seperti saat bersama dengan keluargaku."

"Haha! Syukurlah jika begitu! Ah! Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat festival seperti ini! Hebat!" Hinata terkekeh.

Uchiha muda terhenyak. Meskipun telah tinggal di bangunan yang sama, masih sedikit sekali informasi tentang Hinata yang sang pemuda ketahui. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bahwa Hinata sama sepertinya. Kehilangan keluarga dan menjadi kucing liar.

Tanpa sadar, sang pemuda merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Hinata. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang gadis. Disandarkan olehnya kepala Hinata di dada bidangnya yang berlapiskan _yukata_. Keduanya menikmati malam itu dalam kebersamaan. Membagi kehangatan dengan sebuah kedekatan.

* * *

Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa intensitas pertemuannya dengan Hinata semakin jarang. Mereka masih berada di penginapan dalam jangka waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan. Masih butuh banyak dana untuk dapat menyewa atau membeli sebuah rumah yang dapat keduanya tinggali dan oleh sebab itulah Sasuke tidak pernah mengeluh berapa banyak pun misi yang dibebankan kepadanya. Ia harus mengumpulkan pundi-pundi dengan giat. Seperti saat ini, sudah dua hari ia tidak pulang ke penginapan. _Shinsengumi_ tengah disibukkan oleh teror dari seorang pembunuh yang mau tak mau menambah daftar pekerjaan. Namun, semakin banyak pekerjaan itu tandanya semakin banyak bayaran yang ia dapatkan. Meski tak seharusnya mensyukuri keadaan, Sasuke diam-diam merasa beruntung dapat mengumpulkan uang dengan cukup cepat. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu berlama-lama tinggal di penginapan dengan biaya bermalam yang kian membengkak dari waktu ke waktu.

Siang hari yang terik ketika lazuardi bersinar di atas sana membuat Uchiha Sasuke harus meneguk saliva beberapakali. Rasa haus benar-benar membuat ia kepayahan. Ingin rasanya ia sampai dan menenggak botol-botol _sake_ yang ia sembunyikan di kamarnya (karena awalnya Hinata selalu mengambilnya diam-diam untuk diminum sendirian di kamar ketika Sasuke meletakkan botol _sake_ di tempat yang mudah terlihat). Kali ini, perhatian sang pemuda teralih pada sebuah pintu kamar di samping pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamar Hinata. Rasanya, dua hari tanpa bertemu dengan gadis periang itu sudah memunculkan benih-benih kerinduan bagi Sasuke. Digeser olehnya perlahan pintu kamar sang gadis dan ia terdiam ketika melihat sosok yang selang dua hari tak ia temui berada di dalam sana. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tengah tertidur. Surainya menyebar di atas _futon_. Sasuke tersenyum lembut seraya berlutut di sisi sang gadis. Diusapnya surai demi surai _indigo_ milik Hinata. Suatu saat, ia berharap sang gadis sudi memperlihatkan rupa wajahnya kepada sang pemuda.

Merasa kantuk telah menyergap kesadaran, Sasuke memutuskan beranjak dari kamar Hinata dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Tepat ketika sang Uchiha telah meninggalkan ruangan, sang Hyuuga membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk di atas _futon_. Wajah sang gadis yang masih ditutupi oleh topeng terarah pada pintu. Tak ada sepatah kata yang meluncur dari Hyuuga, yang ada hanyalah sebuah helaan napas panjang. Sosok mungil sang gadis beranjak menuju sebuah cermin. Ditatap refleksinya sendiri dalam-dalam sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menanggalkan topeng yang ia kenakan. Perlahan, wajah milik sang gadis terungkap. Wajah yang begitu jelita dengan kulit seputih kapas, bibir merah muda, dan iris dengan warna serupa _lavender_ pasi.

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di antara semak belukar. Malam ini, hujam kembali membasahi kota Konoha. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tidak dapat mencari tempat yang hangat karena ia tengah menjalankan misi. Peneror yang tengah diburu oleh _shinsengumi_ dan beberapa pihak disinyalir tengah berada di hutan terlarang yang ada di Konoha. _Kusanagi_ sang pemuda telah digenggamnya dengan erat. Musuhnya kali ini bukan sembarang pembunuh. Musuhnya adalah peneror yang telah membunuh banyak samurai kuat yang mengawal kerajaan, bahkan tidak sedikit pula rakyat biasa yang terbunuh. Benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan!

Beberapa _shinsengumi_ lain telah menyebar ke beberapa titik. Mereka bermaksud menyudutkan dan membuyarkan konsentrasi sang pembunuh agar setidaknya satu saja serangan dari mereka dapat melumpuhkan buronan tersebut. Sasuke terus berlari meskipun saat ini benaknya berada di awang-awang. Entah mengapa, ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan Hinata saat ini. Apakah ia sudah makan? Apakah ia telah terlelap? Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu jika sendirian?

_TRANG! CRAK!_

"_**ARGHHH!**_"

Teriakan nyalang dari seseorang membuat Sasuke fokus memandang ke depan dan meningkatkan kecepatan. Firasatnya buruk. Entah apa yang akan menantinya di depan sana.

_SRAT!_

Sasuke menebas rerumputan yang berdiri menjulang. Kini, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat ada apa di sana. Darah bersimbah, potongan tubuh manusia bergelimangan, dan aroma anyir menguar dengan kuat. Di sana, sosok seseorang yang diduga kuat sebagai sang peneror tengah mencekik seorang anggota _shinsengumi_ bernama Yahiko. Tubuh mungil sang peneror tak disangka dapat melemparkan tubuh besar Yahiko ke atas. Ketika tubuh Yahiko meluncur hendak menyapa tanah, pedang sang peneror telah menyambutnya di bawah sana. Menusuk seketika perut sang pria bersurai jingga. Dengan tak berperasaan, tubuh Yahiko dilemparkan begitu saja. Namun, melihat sang korban yang masih dapat bergerak sekarat, sang peneror itu melangkah mendekat. Ditusuknya berkali-kali jantung sang pria. Seolah belum juga puas, kepala sang pria tebasnya dan kembali, ia tusuk berkali-kali. Melihat itu, Sasuke tak kuasa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bukan, ia terbiasa melihat pembunuhan. Ia bahkan terbiasa membunuh. Akan tetapi, melihat pembunuhan keji yang tersaji di depannya mau tak mau membuat ia terperangah. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa sang pembunuh keji tak lain adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Hujan yang mengguyur kota dan sosok di depannya yang tengah menengadahkan kepala membuat Sasuke merasakan nostalgia. Pertemuan pertama ia dan dirinya pun di bawah hujan layaknya kini. Ya, ia dan Hinata. Di depannya kini, sang gadis tengah berdiri. Wajahnya yang tak lepas dari topeng mendongak ke atas langit. Air yang terjatuh dari angkasa memudarkan percikan darah yang semula menodai topengnya. Di tangan sang gadis, terdapat sebuah pedang yang tidak terlalu panjang. Pedang yang Sasuke tidak pernah ketahui keberadaannya. Di mana pedang itu selama ini?

"Hi … Hinata?"

Sang gadis tak tampak terkejut. Ia seolah telah memprediksi bahwa akan tiba saat aksinya dikuak oleh seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Hai, Sasuke~! Kau terlambat datang! Lihat! Rekan-rekanmu jadi mati semuanya, 'kan? Uuuh~!"

"Kau membunuh mereka semua? Kaukah peneror itu?" Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

"Aaah~! Kau akhirnya tahu!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU, HINATA!"

Hinata terlonjak. Seakan, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan berteriak kepadanya. Kepala sang gadis tertunduk dan ia terdiam begitu lama. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, hendak menenangkan sang gadis karena ia menduga bahwa sang gadis akan menangis akibat teriakannya barusan. Akan tetapi, alih-alih suara isakan, sang pemuda justru mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan. Benarlah, suara tawa Hinata membahana di hutan tersebut kemudian. Menerbangkan beberapa gagak yang semula bertengger di dahan sekitar sana.

"Hina—"

"HAHAHA! WAJAHMU LUCU SEKALI, SASUKE! WAJAH MACAM APA ITU?! KAU MENCEMASKANKU? HAHA!"

Kali ini, Uchiha tidak gentar untuk melangkahkan kakinya kian dekat dengan sang gadis. Ia berdiri di hadapan Hinata dalam bisu. Mengunci rapat mulutnya untuk sejenak. Hinata demikian. Tawanya kian redam dan berhenti. Membuat keheningan di antara mereka. Perlahan, jemari Sasuke telah menyentuh topeng Hinata. Perlahan, Uchiha muda menanggalkan topeng bercorak emosi yang tengah tersenyum yang tak pernah absen dikenakan sang gadis. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan di balik topeng tersebut mau tak mau membuat Sasuke sontak membelalak. Tidak ada. Tidak ada sirat kegembiraan barang sedikit pun di sana. Tidak ada senyuman, bahkan tidak ada pancaran yang mengindikasikan sikap riang Hinata di sana. Oniks Sasuke justru berserobok dengan bola mata _lavender_ yang hampa dan nihil emosi. Bibir yang ia kira selalu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar senada corak di topengnya memperlihatkan garis horizontal. Datar.

"Hinata, jangan-jangan selama ini kau tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh merasa gembira. Jangan katakan bahwa selama ini kau menutupi ekspresi ini dengan segala kekonyolanmu …?"

Bibir Hinata terdiam. Tidak terpengaruh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Diraihnya topeng yang Sasuke pegang dengan kasar.

"**Kenapa? Kau merasa kaget?**" Nada bicara yang dingin melebihi es menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke. Suara yang lembut, tapi terdengar monoton menjadi hal langka yang ia pikir tak mungkin ia dengar dari Hinata.

"Apa kau merasa aneh denganku, Sasuke? Lagi-lagi ekspresimu menandakan keterkejutan. Hihi~!" Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan topeng dan kembali memperdengarkan suara yang riang.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut. Siapa sesungguhnya gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini? Mengapa ia bak menjadi sosok yang begitu berbeda dalam waktu yang singkat?

"Kau terkejut, Sasuke? **Aku adalah seorang yang bipolar**." Hinata membuka dan memasangkan topengnya. Suara dan nada bicaranya berubah seiring dengan tindakannya. Ia akan menjadi ceria apabila mengenakan topeng dan akan menjadi sebaliknya apabila melepaskan topeng.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"**Kenapa**? Haha! Aku selalu hidup dengan cara seperti ini, Sasuke. Bagiku semua ini bukan hal baru. Kau bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku menyembunyikan pedangku di balik _kimono_ panjang yang kukenakan."

Sasuke membisu. Ekspresinya menunjukkan luka.

"Kau … selama ini membohongiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah membohongimu! Uuuh! Jahat sekali mengatakan aku pembohong! Aku selalu jujur. Aku bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak punya tempat tinggal dan itu benar!"

"Jadi … selama ini kau mendapatkan uang dan makanan dengan cara ini?"

Gelak tawa kembali meledak. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah perbuatanku adalah dosa besar. Kau sendiri melakukannya, bukan? Dunia ini sudah busuk! Hal yang aku dan kau lakukan adalah hal lumrah di jaman ini! Haha!"

_SRET! BRUAK!_

Sasuke mencekik leher Hinata dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke pohon. Mata sang pemuda kini tampak nanar. Ia memandang Hinata masih dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang ia kenal memiliki hati yang bersih ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh?

_Trek …!_

Topeng yang Hinata kenakan terjatuh ke atas rerumputan. Iris yang kosong milik sang Hyuuga bertemu dengan iris penuh amarah dari sang Uchiha.

"**Topeng itu adalah topeng yang dimiliki keluargaku. Topeng itu membuatku dapat menjadi seperti apa pun yang aku inginkan. Dengan topeng itu orang-orang tidak akan tahu apa yang kuekspresikan sehingga aku merasa aku bukanlah diriku yang ini. Semakin lama, aku merasa semakin ketergantungan dengan topeng itu dan membuatku tanpa sadar menjadi seorang bipolar**. **Topeng itu menguntunganku karena mereka tidak akan waspada terhadap gadis berperangai riang.**"

Kehilangan kata, sang pemuda _raven_melayangkan pukulan.

_BRAK!_

Pukulan tersebut mengenai pepohonan. Tepat di sisi kepala sang gadis. Jemari Sasuke perlahan lepas dari sang Hyuuga. Membebaskan leher sang gadis yang kini tampak sedikit memar. Sebuah kesalahan besar dan kelengahan. Hinata dengan cantik memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menusukkan pedangnya ke perut sang Uchiha secepat kilat. Membuat Sasuke jatuh berlutut di depan sang gadis.

"**Selamat tinggal, Sasuke.**"

_SYAT!_

Sosok Hinata raib dari hadapan Sasuke. Sang pemuda ambruk ke atas rerumputan. Ditatapnya topeng yang terbengkalai, dibiarkan tanpa diambil kembali oleh Hinata. Butiran air menggenang di pelupuk mata sang pemilik oniks. Kesadarannya kian hilang. Andai ia masih memiliki kekuatan, ia akan mengejar Hinata. Tidak akan dibiarkannya sang gadis pergi begitu saja.

* * *

Setahun setelahnya, Sasuke baru mengetahui informasi tentang sang Hyuuga. Percakapannya dengan pangeran kerajaan, Namikaze Naruto, telah menguak kebenaran yang ada mengenai sang gadis. Dari sanalah ia mengetahui mengapa sang gadis menjadi demikian.

"_Kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?" Sang pangeran berbalik ketika salah seorang ajudannya melaporkan identitas seseorang yang direkomendasikan untuk menjadi kepala pasukan kerajaan tertinggi._

_Sang calon kepala pasukan kerajaan tertinggi yang membawahi pasukan pengawal kerajaan, pasukan keamanan, pasukan pengawas kerajaan, dan pasukan penjaga perbatasan merunduk ketika nama yang tak asing lagi untuknya disebut. "Iya, aku mengenalnya."_

"_Dia gadis yang tulus, tapi hidup tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Akhirnya, dia jadi seperti itu."_

_Sasuke tersentak. "Anda mengenalnya, Pangeran?"_

_Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah jendela besar di ruang kerjanya hanya tersenyum kecut. "Iya. Dahulu."_

Sasuke pada akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Hinata berasal dari keluarga yang merupakan kerabat dari Naruto. Orang tua Hinata dan anggota keluarga lainnya dihukum mati tepat di hadapan Hinata kecil dengan tuduhan provokasi kudeta terhadap kerajaan yang sebelumnya berada di tangan Hagoromo dan tuduhan lainnya, yakni korupsi. Tak satu pun tuduhan tersebut terbukti benar. Hagoromo hanya takut jika keluarga Hyuuga mengendalikan sistem kerajaan dan menaikan keluarga Namikaze sebagai pemangku kerajaan yang baru. oleh sebab itulah, kebohongan pun disebarkan. Membuat rakyat dan golongan kerajaan percaya betapa buruknya keluarga Hyuuga.

"_Kau bisa bayangkan, Sasuke? Keluarga Hinata digantung, dipancung, bahkan dibakar hidup-hidup di depan mata Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya dan aku tidak tahu karena kejadian itu terjadi ketika usia kami baru menginjak lima belas tahun. Kau mungkin tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk keluarga Hyuuga karena mereka memiliki pengaruh di balik layar. Setelah tragedi itu, keluarga Hagoromo dibunuh oleh sebuah kelompok yang tidak lain diketuai oleh Uchiha Fugaku, ayahmu. Itulah alasan kenapa keluargamu dibunuh sekelompok samurai. Mereka disewa oleh orang-orang yang berkoalisi dengan Hagoromo. Akhirnya, kerajaan menjadi tidak stabil dan ayahku mengambil alih kerajaan. Kami kehilangan jejak Hinata dan jejakmu. Pengorbanan keluarga kalian begitu besar terhadap kerajaan dan keluarga Namikaze."_

_Bruk …._

_Iris hitam Sasuke seketika membulat mendapati Naruto bersimpuh di depannya. _

"_Apa yang Anda lakukan?"_

"_Aku mohon, Sasuke! Selamat Hinata! Keluargakulah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa Hinata!"_

Sasuke menghela napas. Nasib keluarganya mungkin sama seperti keluarga Hinata, tapi ia tidak mendapati keluarganya dibunuh di hadapannya, apalagi dibunuh begitu keji. Ia sadar, jika ia berada di posisi Hinata, ia pasti akan haus akan dendam dan melakukan apa pun demi membalaskan dendamnya. Sekali pun harus menukar hatinya dengan kegelapan.

"Sasuke! Kau dipanggil kepala pasukan!"

* * *

**BRAK!**

Kepala pasukan (setidaknya sampai digantikan Sasuke), Utakata, menggebrak meja dengan kencang. Wajahnya yang pada saat biasa tampak tenang kini terlihat begitu panik.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Sasuke berjalan maju. Diraihnya secarik kertas yang berisi laporan dari pasukan pengawas kerajaan mengenai kondisi yang terjadi dalam lingkup kerajaan. Iris hitam Sasuke bergerak dan menajam. Di dalam laporan tersebut disebutkan bahwa tengah terjadi pergolakan di beberapa lokasi di beberapa kota. Beberapa agen rahasia yang disusupkan di antara pergolakan mengemukakan bahwa tengah disusun suatu rencana kudeta terhadap kerajaan. Mereka telah menyiapkan pengisi kursi kerajaan yang baru dan salah satu di antaranya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Aksi kudeta diperkirakan akan terjadi besok malam.

_KRESK! _

Tangan Uchiha muda tak sengaja meremas kertas laporan tersebut. Kenapa Hinata harus menyerang kerajaan yang dipimpin keluarga Namikaze jika dahulu keluarganya begitu loyal terhadap keluarga tersebut? Apakah dendam telah sedemikian membutakan sang gadis?

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuh dalam posisi siap ketika sang kepala pasukan menyebut namanya.

"Kau akan berada di garis belakang untuk melindungi pangeran Naruto. Beberapa kepala pasukan lain akan ikut berada di garis belakang untuk melindungi anggota kerajaan lainnya. Pastikan kau melindungi pangeran apa pun yang terjadi. Diangkatnya kau jadi kepala pasukan akan tergantung pada misi ini."

Mata sang pemuda menatap lurus dengan sirat keteguhan yang sarat terpancar dari dua maniks oniks yang berkilat. "Baik!"

* * *

Sang pemuda Uchiha telah bersiap dengan pakaian armor melapisi tubuhnya. Tak lupa _kusanagi_ miliknya dan sebuah topeng peninggalan sang gadis yang kini ia genggam dengan erat. Seperti yang diperkirakan berdasarkan laporan, malam ini aksi kudeta benar-benar terjadi. Ratusan samurai mendobrak masuk ke dalam kerajaan. Beberapa anggota kerajaan memilih untuk bersembunyi di tempat aman, terkecuali Naruto yang ingin berhadapan dengan samurai tersebut … utamanya berhadapan dengan Hinata karena ia merasa bahwa keluarganya memiliki andil atas jalan hidup yang dipilih sang gadis. Darah segar memancar, teriakan berkumandang, dan jasad manusia yang terbunuh menjadi pemandangan dari aksi kudeta ini.

Naruto memandang ke luar dengan sirat getir, sedangkan Sasuke tidak mengurangi konsentrasinya sedikit pun. 50:50 adalah persentase bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Hinata dan berkonfrontasi langsung dengan sang gadis.

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruang kerja Naruto dihancurkan oleh beberapa sayatan dari sebuah pedang. Dari sana, tampak sesosok manusia yang berdiri dengan _yukata_ pendek dan jubah putih melapisi tubuhnya. Tepat. Sosok yang dinanti-nantikan datang. Hyuuga Hinata. Surai sang gadis yang semula panjang sepunggung kini tinggal sebahu, persis sama dengan potongan rambut sang gadis ketika ia masih kanak-kanak. Sebuah pedang yang telah dipenuhi bercak darah berada di antara jemarinya.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berteriak lantang. Membuat sang gadis yang masih nihil emosi itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

_SYAT!_

Hinata tanpa basa-basi berlari ke arah Sasuke, hendak menyerang Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

_**TRANG!**_

Pedang Hinata dan Sasuke beradu. Sang gadis melompat ke belakang dan bergeming. "**Minggir, Sasuke.**"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersesat dalam dendam buta!"

"**Terserahlah.**"

_SRET!_

Gadis Hyuuga berlari memutar. Gerakannya nyaris seperti tarian. Pedangnya membentuk pola air yang beriak. Sasuke tak kalah tanggap, ia lantas melompat dan hendak menusukkan pedangnya pada lengan sang gadis. Namun, Hinata menggunakan pedangnya untuk menghalangi ujung pedang Sasuke. Kedua muda-mudi berlari bersamaan, memutuskan siapa yang menang dan kalah dalam satu serangan ini.

_JLEB!_

Sasuke menyernyit ketika merasakan dinginnya pedang di tangannya. Hinata terbelalak, tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan menahan pedangnya hanya dengan tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan. Mencoba peruntungannya, Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya tepat di paha Hinata.

"_Argh_!"

_Klontang!_

Pedang yang ada di tangan sang gadis terjatuh. Mencoba meraihnya, Hinata justru harus berhadapan dengan pedang Sasuke yang ditusukan ke atas tikar tepat di hadapan sang gadis beriris _lavender_.

"**Bunuh aku**." Hinata berucap.

Uchiha muda menghela napas. Didekatkan olehnya kusanagi miliknya ke leher sang gadis. Di depannya, Hinata seolah telah siap menghadapi kematian. Kelereng _lavender_ miliknya kini tersembunyi di balik dua kelopak pasi yang terpejam.

Tak ada rasa sakit atau apa pun yang menandakan ajal menjemput sang gadis, yang ada hanyalah kehangatan yang seketika menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka menyadari keanehan tersebut dan ia terbelalak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak membunuhnya. Sang pemuda justru mendekapnya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangan lainnya masih menggenggam _kusanagi_.

"**Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, Bodoh?!**" Untuk kali pertama, Sasuke mendengar isakan sang gadis. Untuk kali pertama, Sasuke merasakan gemetaran tubuh sang gadis tatkala tangis pecah darinya.

* * *

Kudeta akhirnya berhasil diatasi dengan sukses. Sesungguhnya taktik yang dijalankan pasukan merupakan taktik yang dibuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru, ketua dewan penasehat kerajaan. Meski demikian, keduanya ditempatkan di garis belakang karena Utakata percaya terhadap taktik yang dibuat keduanya. Mereka adalah jenius bagaimanapun juga. Kemudian, di dalam ruang kerja Naruto, sang pangeran telah menjelaskan segalanya pada sang gadis. Kini tinggalah keputusan sang gadis untuk mengubah pikirannya atau tetap bersikeras. Sang pemilik manik lavender yang telah mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto hanya memeluk lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dan terisak. Sesekali ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri atas segala kebodohan yang ia lakukan. Bahwa dendam dan kebencian telah menutupi hatinya, tapi Sasuke meyakinkannya. Meyakinkan Hinata bahwa setiap manusia memang bipolar; memiliki sisi jahat dan baik. Sasuke percaya Hinata masih memiliki kebaikan. Oleh karena itu, saat ini sang pemuda tengah berlutut di hadapan sosok sang gadis. Dipanggilnya dengan lembut nama gadis yang selalu ada di hatinya. Hinata menengadah, mendapati seulur tangan di hadapannya.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang."

"Sasuke …?"

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun dirimu. Aku … terlanjur mencintaimu dan cinta itu memang buta, bukan? Ayo kembali ke rumah kita berdua. Selama ini aku telah berjuang untuk bisa membeli rumah bagi kita. Kita bisa membuat makan malam bersama, pergi ke festival, dan menikmati hujan dari balkon rumah kita."

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibir sang gadis. Senyuman tulus yang akhirnya Sasuke dapat temukan di wajah sang gadis.

"Dasar bodoh. Sasuke, kau bodoh …." Kali ini, suara sang gadis terdengar mengalun dengan lembut serupa suara bidadari dari kahyangan.

Hyuuga tunggal lantas mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan membiarkan sang pemuda membopongnya pergi setelah sebelumnya pamit pada Naruto.

* * *

Setelah meminta pertolongan tim medis untuk membalut luka di paha Hinata dengan perban, keduanya kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Sasuke sengaja memilih jalan samping agar Hinata tidak perlu melihat mayat-mayat yang masih berserakan di halaman depan kerajaan.

"Sasuke, kau tidak lupa bahwa usiaku lebih tua darimu, bukan?"

Sang Uchiha muda tertawa kecil. "Tidak masalah bagiku, _Hime_."

Wajah Hinata spontan memerah mendengar panggilan mesra yang Sasuke tujukan padanya. Ia lantas menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Namun, sebuah senyuman bahagia tidak luput dari penglihatan sang oniks. Membuat Uchiha muda tersenyum dengan lembut sembari memandang lekat-lekat wajah Hinata yang menunjukkan mimik malu. Kali ini, mereka akan kembali pulang. Kali ini, ke rumah mereka berdua. Untuk sebuah kesepian yang tergantikan. Untuk sebuah kesedihan yang pudar.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke. Aku pulang. Terima kasih sudah _menanti_ dan _menjemputku_."

_Fin_

* * *

—_Thanks for reading!_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2014)**


End file.
